Tawni: Eric's Biggest Fan
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Episode 4: You've Got Fan Mail. Tawni believes that Eric is Sonny's biggest fan. Sonny/Tawni femslash. Rated M for future chapters. I suck at summaries
1. Dress Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance but it would be awesome if I did since the script would totally be just like this.

Author's Note: This story takes place during episode 4 of Sonny with a Chance. I thought Tawni and Sonny made a cute couple, and I was tired of seeing fics with Chad in it…

Tawni: Eric's Biggest Fan

The tour around the set that Tawni gave me, I mean Eric, seemed to go by way too quickly. We basically ran through the studio, and we even skipped the prop room as well as the cafeteria. I guess the less people see me, the better.

We made our way into our dressing room quite quickly. She dragged me through towards the middle of the room where I finally regained a little control of my body. "Well, thanks for showing me around. Gotta go!" I made a run for the door but I obviously wasn't fast enough.

"Wait." Tawni stopped me, grabbing onto my shoulder. "Wait. You know, there something's been bugging me ever since you wrote that fan letter to Sonny and that is _why_ would you write a fan letter to Sonny?" she asked, eager for my response.

Why else would someone write a fan letter? "'Cause I like her." I answered quickly, looking away from her gaze.

"Why do you like her?" she asked, trying to meet with my eyes.

"Why don't you like her?" Maybe I would finally get my answer.

"How do you know I don't like her?" she asked, quite surprised.

I was totally caught off guard with that question. "Call it dudes intuition." I responded, sounding more as if it was a question.

She sighed and tried to take a seat upon the couch. I quickly spread my leg across the couch, and sat like a typical 'dude'. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she's much better than I thought she'd be."

So she doesn't hate me. I bit my lip. "Really?" I said in my high-pitched girly voice, and quickly realized my mistake. I cleared my throat and repeated, "Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled and looked away from me, clearing off her smile before turning back to me. "but I'd never tell her that." Clarifying with Eric not to tell me how she really felt about me.

"Why?" How did she really feel about me? "You're not threatened by her are you?" I asked, hoping for that one answer.

"What?" she asked in shock. "Why would I be threatened by her? I mean I'm prettier and I'm funnier and my hair has more volume." She boast, flipping her hair with a single finger.

Forgetting who I'm supposed to be, I respond. "Well that's because you use so much product." As quickly as the words left my mouth, Tawni jumped onto the couch and moved a lot closer to me, practically sitting on my lap.

"Oh, I like a guy that knows about product." My eyes darted across the room, hoping the exit was clear or at least a rescue team. This is the last thing I would have ever expected to happen; Tawni was hitting on me… well not me but Eric, but technically me.

I attempted to move further away. "And I liked it better when you stayed over there." I stammered, trying to get away from my co-star but to no avail. She moved closer to me, now only being inches away from each other. I was able to feel her unsteady breath on my face.

Tawni's leg swung over my lap, allowing her to mount me. "So what does your dudes intuition telling you now?" Her fingers were playing with my hoodies zipper, and danced the other hand around my neck. As much as I struggled underneath her, I couldn't break free thanks to my two 'broken arms'.

As much as I thought about doing things with girls, this wouldn't be my choice for my first time. It also wouldn't be fair to Tawni since she thinks I'm a boy. "Time to take off these broken wings and fly." I said, anxiously, trying to wiggle out from underneath the taller blonde.

"You know, I usually don't got after short guys," she giggled, looking down at my struggling body. "but there's just something about you." With a single push of her palm, she had me pinned to the couch cushion. "Oh, you're not going anywhere." Her voice had suddenly changed into more of a seductive tone, causing my jaw to drop and for me to finally surrender.

I was completely mesmerized and had no idea what my next move was going to be. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she leaned into me, pressing her lips against mine. The whole situation seemed to move so quickly. I was barely capable of remembering the biting, licking and sucking that Tawni did to my lips. Afterwards, I could only feel the tingling sensation where her lips once were.

I looked up to a much-satisfied Tawni to see that she was looking back down at me and licking her lips. "Mmm… you taste really good, especially for a guy." She wiped just below her bottom lip. "But I could do without that weird beard."

My heart sank as I remembered why I was trying to get away in the first place. "I really messed up." I sighed, but quickly caught myself. "I mean: I really messed up." I said in a much deeper voice, struggling to get up.

Tawni grabbed onto the bottom of my over-sized hoody and looked up at me with a look of disappointment. "Wait, it's okay." Without another word, I shook my head and ran out of our dressing room with much discomfort.

A/N: Indeed it's pretty short but I love getting to the good stuff swiftly as possible. Also this story is supposed to have alternate continuations and endings, which is another reason why the first chapter is so short. The up coming continuations will be left off exactly where the previous chapter ended and will be labeled as: Tawni: Eric's Biggest Fan (a) or Tawni: Eric's Biggest Fan (b) etc. so there would be no confusion.


	2. Guys Don't Have Boobs

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with Chance or the characters/actors in the show blah blah blah.

Please R&R but keep in mind that if you have a problem with femslash, please don't read it.

Tawni, Eric's Biggest Fan (A)  


Everything was a mess and it was all my fault_. 'I should have never kissed Tawni. Well, she did kiss me first, but I should have stopped her.'_ I continued to pace back and forth in the prop room where I could get some privacy to change out of my disguise._ And what if people find out what I did? I'll be kicked off the show!' _ I paused as my pants fell down to my ankles. _'What if Tawni finds out?" _

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Zorra's voice as she jumped out of her mummy's sarcophagus, possibly just waking up from a nap. Quickly, I lift my baggy pants up, coving myself from the younger co-star. "And why are you dressed like that?"

I sighed, thanking myself for taking off all of the fake hair from my head and face before anyone was able to question it. "New umm… new costume for a umm… skit." I lied. "Yeah. A um…. a new skit that I was pitching to Marshall but he didn't like it so I came back to change out of my costume so I could get into my regular clothes and go back to get some yogurt at the cafeteria." I was rambling. "Do you want some yogurt? I could totally go for some." I stood there with a blank expression with a huge smile on my face.

Zora still seemed very suspicious of me. "You're up to something." She pointed her tiny finger at me. "What scheme are you cooking up?"

I looked around for another idea but my mind was too filled with racing thoughts. I'm supposed to be good at coming up with stories. "Scheme? What scheme? I can't think of schemes! I think of skits and web shows and muffin recipes and..."

Zora's eyes narrowed, still not convinced of my bogus story. "I don't know what you're hiding, Sonny, but I'm definitely going to find out." Still not breaking her gaze, she started to back up into her sarcophagus. "I'm watching you, Sonny Munroe." The sarcophagus case closed, and my heart started beating faster than before. _Now how am I going to deal with this?_

After that interaction, I changed out of my disguise and headed off to my dressing room. _I have to talk to Tawni. Or I could just ignore the whole thing and act like it never happened. No one has to see or hear about Eric ever again._ Zora wasn't a dumb kid. In fact, she's quite brilliant in nearly everything, which makes me worry a whole lot more.

"Hey," I froze in my tracks. Tawni was standing in the doorway, practically half naked. It made me wonder if her skimpy white negligee was apart of a new skit. She began to walk towards me with an expression that I was completely unsure of. "So, where's Eric?" Tawni asked with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh, um… he left early. Had to, you know, take care of a few things back at home." _It's going to be quite difficult remembering all of my lies_. "Yeah. His mom called and she was quite worried about him so he had to head back." I puckered my lips, to try to hide my uncertainty.

Tawni smiled and began to walk towards me. "Oh, sweetie, that's just too cute." She stepped closer and pulled out a way too familiar wig and beard. Her brow rose. "Do these look familiar?" My eyes widened.

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I totally didn't mean to. I wrote my own fan letter and everything just got so out of control. I didn't expect…" Before I could finish my apology, Tawni crashed her lips to mine. My head swirled, feeling just like the first time I got drunk back in Wisconsin. Our heads tilt every which way, testing out different amounts of pressure against each others lips. I felt her hands explore nearly every inch of my body, and I attempted to mimic her motions. Alas, my hands were quite clumsy, her being the first person I did anything physical with. To prevent any embarrassment, I clasped my hands around the back of her neck.

Slowly, she pulled away and giggled, resting her forehead on mine. "I told you I could have done without the weird beard."

I looked at her with disbelief. "Wait, you knew? I went through all of that worrying and you didn't say anything. Why didn't you tell me?" She licked her lips, making me want to kiss her again. I licked mine as well, re-tasting her cherry lip-gloss.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew. I've seen you in so many costume changes, I think I should know what you look like under some fake hair." She pointed at the ratty dirty blonde wig that transformed me into Eric. When I look back, it was quite embarrassing but I'm glad I was able to fool everyone else but her.

"And besides, guys usually don't have boobs." Her finger trailed down my neck and in between my cleavage, making me jump. "It's so adorable when you squirm." She dragged her nails to the back of my head and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me towards her lips. This time around, it was more intense than before. I was able to feel her tongue brush against my lips, soon forcing its self to enter in between them. Her tongue slid across mine as I tried to accommodate her movements. I totally had no idea what I was doing but she didn't seem to mind.

A loud knock at the door interrupted our 'make-out' time, causing us both to jump. " Hey, girls!" Marshall's voice is a total mood killer. "You gals decent?"

We both exchanged looks and bolted to the opposite sides of our room. Tawni threw on her loud, hot pink rob and I patted down my wild hair. "Yeah." Tawni yelled, allowing Marshall to enter the room. "Come on, girls. The show starts in 20."

We nodded. "We'll be right there." We said in unison, exchanging looks of understanding to one another. It was obvious what we both had a mutual understanding what we were going to do once he left the room. I hope we will have a mutual understanding about what's to come after today. We're risking our jobs, our careers, our fans and possibly our family if this relationship continued but I'm willing to take some chances.

Marshall closed the door, and Tawni leaped from her chair to lock it. "Now where were we?" She smiled seductively, and bit her lower lip. With a running start, she tackled me to the couch and pinned me just as she did before. "I don't usually go for short guys, but girls… they're a whole other story." She pressed her lips to mine, and I figure that we'll have that talk after our show.

A/N: I don't take criticism very well, but please R&R anyway. If there are things that don't make sense, or if there's something that needs to be changed/added, I'd like to be informed.


	3. Good Things For Tomorrow!

A/N: This is where the story gets the M rating. Please be aware of sexual content in this chapter of the story. Seriously, there is sex in this chapter!!! It's not discrete sex either so if you're not into that type of thing, just skip over where you see the dashes.

Tawni: Eric's Biggest Fan (Behind the Scenes)

"Great job, everyone!" Marshall was clapping uncontrollably as we heard the audience clear out. "And that was amazing, girls! You two were really at the top of your game!" He gave the regular congratulations after our show. "I'm glad to see you two finally getting along." He was completely clueless as to how well we were 'getting along'. "I had a skit in mind where the two of you will be working together. I'll have the scripts for you girls by tomorrow afternoon"

We were both in shock. "Really?" Tawni and I exchanged glances. "So what's it about?" we asked eagerly, excited to be working on a skit as a duo for the first time since we've hooked up.

Marshall shook his head. "No, girls. You can't find out 'til tomorrow. It's kind of a working progress but I'm sure you two will love it!"

"Alright," I said, defeated. "I can't wait to read it." Tawni said with a wide smile; her smile. It was her genuine smile that was so rarely seen before our secret.

"Hey, guys!" Nico called out. "We're going to the cafeteria after we change. Are you two up for some ice cream?" Tawni and I suddenly became _we_, a package deal if you will, without anyone being the wiser of our new 'friendship'.

We looked at each other and nodded. "We'll meet you guys there!" It should give us plenty of alone time to discuss some underlying issues that I need to get off my chest.  
------

We made our way into the dressing room, practically racing to get inside. When we finally got into our dressing room, Tawni made sure every lock was latched tightly on the door. Her devious smile made me unsure of what she was going to do to me this time.

Within an instant, she pulled me through the sheet that covered her walk-in closet, slamming my body against the wall. Her lips went swiftly to mine, both of us smiling at our secret. She bit my lower lip and made her way towards my ear. My hands traveled to her shoulder blades, scraping my nails against her flawless skin. I was able to hear her wince in pain, or maybe it was pleasure and possibly a little bit of both but either way she continued. Her tongue glided around my ear, sending chills all the way down to my toes but to mainly one place. I wrapped my leg around her waist, still standing up against the wall. I guess we'll have that talk another time.

She attempted to run her fingers in my hair but instead got a handful of my blonde wig. When she realized what she grabbed, she threw it to the floor. "I don't like you as a blonde." She said quickly before she moved towards my neck. My hips began bucking back and forth, knowing that I wanted so much more than a hickey on my neck. "Hmm… what do _you_ want?" She teased, kissing the giant red mark she left on my neck. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I wanted. I just knew that I wanted to get rid of the pulsating sensation as fast as possible. She grinned knowing exactly what I wanted before I did. "Could you possibly want this?" she asked, slipping her hand under my teal dress, finding its way in between my legs.

Her fingers slid right in the middle of my legs, immediately finding the wet spot. A moan escaped my lips, encouraging Tawni to move her finger more rapidly. Now, she was in total and complete control over me and of my body. She knew that I'd let her do anything to me right at this moment and I knew that she was going to take advantage of that. Of course, I wouldn't mind if she did. "You want me to go in?" she whispered directly in my ear. I was able to feel her smile against my face, knowing that I was going to say 'yes'. All I was able to do was nod and moan.

I slipped my leg off from Tawni's hips, allowing her to slip off my underwear. Before removing the only article of clothing that that separates me from loosing my virginity, she decent down onto her knees. As she knelt down before me, I continuously ran my fingers through her hair, hoping she would speed up her process. To my surprise, instead of a finger, I felt her mouth go completely around my most private area. The warm sensation forced me to jump and shudder. The feeling was so different, so foreign, and yet so amazing.

She breathed heavily on my most private area before grabbing either side of my underwear, pulling it down passed my ankles. I was now able to feel her lips against my bare skin. Her tongue traveled between every crevice and kissed every place possible and accessible. My head fell back, slamming it against the wall but the pleasure took over the pain. I wrapped my leg around her shoulders, giving her better access to pleasure me.

My face turned beet red when I realized that I was so embarrassingly wet. I felt her face burrow deeper into me, slipping her tongue into my virgin hole. The sides of her face rested on my thighs, allowing me to feel my own juices against myself. Looking down, I pushed her hair out of her way and made her look up as she went down. Her tongue traveled from my virgin hole and gave me a huge smile before quickly finding my clit. I quickly grabbed her hair, pushing forward. I gasped as though ice-cold hands pressed itself against my skin. My hips began to buck more quickly than before, trying to take some responsibility away from her tongue and to avoid her jaw from being too sore. "Oh, Tawni." I practically screamed. "Right there!" It felt as though my whole body was going to go into spasms if her actions continued. Her tongue sped up and inserted two of her fingers inside of me. The simultaneous licking and fingering was driving me to the brink of my orgasm. My eyes widened and my whole body shook against the cold wall. I slid down after being completely satisfied and she slipped her finger out from inside me, licking my cum from between her fingers.

I cupped Tawni's face in my hands and gently kissed her. "Thank you." I said between every kiss, tasting myself on Tawni's lips. I allowed our final kiss to linger much longer than before.

"Hey," she finally spoke. "We should really get dressed before they come looking for us." We both smiled and agreed on leaving our most intimate moment for ice cream. It's not because we wanted to but because we needed to. If anyone even suspected anything, it may be the end of everything we have.  
-----

"Yo!" Nico called us over to the table. "Where've you guys been?" We both exchanged looks, smiling at our secret. _If only they knew, what would they say?_

"I knew girls took forever to change but really?" Grady put in his input. "Our ice cream is practically melted!"

Zora rolled her eyes. "Well, this is Grady's third cone, I believe." She said quite sternly. "What were you guys doing that it took you two a half hour to get ready?!"

"Well, we…" we both began, sounding extremely suspicious so I allowed Tawni to speak first. "We headed off to our dressing room and saw a huge pile of fan mail so we decided to respond to some of them and lost track of time. Besides, it takes forever to walk across the parking lot. Right, Sonny?"

"Right. Totally. A huge pile of, you know, fan mail." I stammered, and tried to cover it up. "There was a lot to go through so…" I looked down at my feet.

Tawni kicked me. "You wanted vanilla, right?" she asked with a smile. "I'll go get it."

With those simple four words, everyone almost dropped their spoons right out of their mouths. "Tawni, getting something!" The three of them spoke. "For someone else?" I shot a look at Tawni, hoping for a good cover up. "That's just unheard of."

Tawni looked back at the table. "I'm feeling generous today, but don't get used to it." She's so much better at covering things up than I am. It was quite admirable.

She came back with two vanilla cone iced creams. I grabbed my cone, lingering my hand onto hers. She seductively licked hers, reminding me of what we did not too long ago and sat down. Everyone around us was discussing the previous show and how great it went but Tawni and I were in our own little world. Their voices were quite faint, making it nearly impossible for us to make out what they were saying but I didn't care. I just watched Tawni eat her sugary dessert as we secretly flirt 'under the table'.

After finishing our dessert, we all parted our ways. Nico and Grady drove off in Nico's dad's awesome car and Zora's mother was here to pick her up. All that was left was Tawni and I, alone in the studio's lot. "My mom should be on her way soon." I looked down at my feet. "Listen, I think we should really discuss this…"

Tawni's eyes narrowed. "What's there to talk about? If we like each other, it shouldn't matter, right?" I nodded. "So what's the problem?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to put it into words that would sound good outside of my head. "We're on t.v. so we just have to be careful as to who finds out what we do… 'cause it's dangerous, for the both of us, if someone finds out about _us_. We could lose everything." Not exactly an Emmy speech but it was the best I had so far.

She forced a frown. "It's okay. I already knew that." She smiled. "Maybe tomorrow you can ride home with me?" We both stepped in towards each other for our first 'good-bye kiss' but we heard a car pull up. Damn. My mother always had fantastic timing.

As I ducked into the car, I waved at Tawni. I'll make it up to her for not giving her a good-bye kiss tomorrow. My mom turned to me and said, "Looks like you made a new friend. But isn't she that girl that gave you a hard time?" My mom was just being her over protective self…

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But we're cool now, mom. It's okay." I looked back at Tawni as she stood in the middle of the lot, waiting for me to be out of sight. _If we get caught, it'll be worth it._

A/N: Sorry that I rushed the chapter. I was typing at like 2 a.m.  
If someone can give me feedback on what should be added/taken away from this chapter, that would be great. Feel free to criticize so I could edit the story.


	4. Overslept

Sorry with the lack of updates and for the underlines. Trust me, I've tried so hard to get rid of them and they're still there! Between school and work, I barely had any time to myself! **And as I always say, feel free to criticize. **I'm going to try to follow the episodes as much as possible but there are no promises.

Arriving on the set early, I had high expectations of seeing Tawni. Soon, I realized that I probably arrived too early on account of no one else being there. Inside of my dressing room, I noticed the new scripts were placed on our vanities. Since I arrived early, I decided to check out the script over some breakfast.

I poked through the buffet at the selection they had for this morning. "Gruel, slop and…" I picked up the serving spoon and poked at the unidentifiable brown goo that was lying before me. "ew. Septic sludge?" I scoffed, passing by every available "food". "So, is there anything edible here?" I asked the cafeteria worker.

She shot me a glare. "Listen, Girly, ya either pick something, or ya keep walkin'." I glanced over to the yogurt machine and quickly decided against a mystery breakfast. "Oh, Chad!" I rolled my eyes before seeing the pompous young actor. The blonde boy smirked charmingly at the older woman. "I have your breakfast all ready for you." She grinned from ear to ear, handing him a plate stacked high with pancakes and syrup.

My mouth gaped open. "How does he get pancakes and I get the option of what I assumed was oat meal and something that used to be eggs?" Without saying a word, she pointed her dirty serving spoon towards the yogurt machine.

Next thing I knew, Chad's arm was around me. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" he sighed. "You still have yet to learn the ropes of Hollywood." Disgusted by his touch, I plucked his hand off my shoulder. "Hey, no need to get hasty with this handsome face." He smiled, pointing to his annoying grin.

"Well, I need to go work on a few things. Enjoy your breakfast." I spat, making sure he was able to taste the sarcasm, and yet it still flew right above his head. Ignoring his blank stare, I walked off to an available table with my strawberry yogurt.

Flipping through the script, I grew incredibly excited seeing Tawni and I working together on a skit. "Check it out. Check it out." I practiced saying the same line in different tones. _Check out my nails. Check out his hair. Check out Tawni and me making out._ I smiled to myself at my thoughts. Taking another bite of my yogurt, I continued with the different possibilities for the Check It Out Girls. I thought of a great beach scenario that flew right off topic once I had a vivid image of Tawni in my mind. The simple thought of Tawni sporting a two-piece bathing suit was enough satisfaction and a distraction for me. It was no longer a Check It Out Girls idea. I was able to take an innocent skit idea and flipped it into something read out of a naughty fantasy book. Before I knew it, the lunch crowd started to pile in. Realizing the time, I snagged another yogurt and headed up to my dressing room.

I opened the door to my dressing room and as soon as the door clicked closed, an eager Tawni had me pressed up against the door. Our lips slammed together, forcing my body to bang backwards onto the door and for me to nearly drop my yogurt. She dragged her teeth along my bottom lip before pulling away. "Mmm, strawberry." She said, playfully snatching it from my hand and taking a spoonful. She grabbed me once more by my collar and gently pressed her lips to mine and smiled.

"Who said you can have some of my yogurt?" I joked, doing a poor attempt reach to get my cup back. "I know you always get want but it's different with me." I smiled. "You have to ask first."

She smirked at me. "Oh, yeah? Well, I just take what I want." She said, dangling it in front of my face. "And I always get what I want, no matter what." There was a long pause. We both knew that we weren't just talking about yogurt anymore or the fact that she took it from me. It actually made me think about where I truly stand with her. _Am I just some shiny new toy that she wanted for the time being or does she truly like me? Am I risking everything just for this slight possibility? _All the thoughts stopped spinning in my head when Tawni grabbed me by my face and placed a kiss on my cheek. "But sometimes, I just get lucky."

I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling but it felt like everything swelled inside of me. I don't know how to describe it exactly but it felt amazing and also reassuring. A smile escaped my lips as I said, "Why don't we rehearse our lines?" She smiled back at me and motioned me to the couch. I grabbed one single script and cuddled with her onto the couch. I fit so perfectly, matching my body to her curves. The script somehow ended up on the floor without either of us glancing at it and we stayed so perfect for the little time we had with each other.

"Sonny," I faintly heard someone call out my name. My head rolled back onto Tawni's shoulder and I nuzzled deeper into her neck. All I wanted to do was sleep there with the girl that I used to look up to back in Wisconsin. She was my idol and she was the one who inspired me to create my web show. It was a real life dream come true. Something like this was usually seen in the movies but it was happening to me, but with every good thing, there is a downside. "Tawni," My eyes shot opened, realizing that it wasn't Tawni trying to wake me.

With a loud thud, my body slammed against the dressing rooms floor. Quickly, I jumped on to my feet and glanced over at Tawni to see if she can come up with any stories. Tawni sunk backwards onto the couch, befuddled. Zora stood before us, raising a brow at our strange actions. "Why are you guys sleeping?" She asked, obviously annoyed. "We have to be on the set for dress rehearsal!"

Tawni and I sighed in relief. Zora was completely clueless as to what Tawni and I were previously doing. It's not as if we were doing anything bad. We were simply sleeping. "Yeah… We over slept." I partially lied. "We're going to get into costume."

"Okay, but you guys better hurry up! Marshall's waiting for all of us."


	5. Pink Panties Make Math Hard

Sorry for the lack of updates… I have experienced lack of computer and inspiration. This chapter is completely filler to get to the more exciting parts that I have in mind but if anyone else has any other thoughts, I am very open to them, even hate mail.

Our final dress rehearsal went great. Marshall even feels that the "Check-it-out Girls" characters can go much further. I'm more excited to work with Tawni, having consistent characters in continuous skits. After exchanging our praises for a job well done, Ms. Bitterman appeared with our math textbooks at hand. With a simple scowl from our teacher, all five of us rushed to class.  
Math class was quite hard to concentrate with Ms. Bitterman's drone voice, and sitting in the back of the classroom with Tawni didn't help either. During class, Tawni would playfully lift her skirt slightly higher, flashing a little bit more skin. All I was able to do was blush and keep my eyes on Tawni's pink panties. As soon as Miss Bitterman turned her head towards the back of the room, our eyes jolted forward and Tawni's underwear was nowhere to be seen.

We passed little notes back and forth saying silly comments about Ms. Bitterman's oddly sized feet and her pictures of multiple cats placed ever so sloppily on her desk. One note was a quick sketch of us as stick figures and the two figures appeared to be kissing. I laughed and passed it back to her. Quickly, she jotted down a few added touches to the picture and she passed it back to me. I saw the added hoodie, pants and beard drawn on the stick figure that used to look more like me, and I coughed out a laugh. Quickly, I clasped my mouth shut with my hand when I saw Ms. Bitterman glare at us. She held out her hand, beckoning for me to hand over Tawni's artwork. In a panic, I crumpled up the paper but to no avail. She continued to hold out her hand and demanded for me to present the paper. Without thinking, I shoved the paper into my mouth and shrugged my shoulders.  
Miss Bitterman simply crossed her arms. "We're going to try this one more time, Ms. Munroe." With my head hung, I spat out the paper and handed it over. Disgusted, she unraveled the wet paper and revealed the drawing to everyone. "Ugh. What is this?"  
"Isn't he that dude that we had on the show?" Nico squinted at the picture, trying to get a better view of it. "Yeah, that's weird beard... and Tawni!?"  
"Weird beard? Hey! Did you guys hook up or somethi…?" Grady chimed in. Tawni and I sunk further down into our seats, hoping for the embarrassment to be over.  
Zora jumped up. "Okay, okay!" she exclaimed. "Enough! This isn't art class! Can we get along with our _math _class please! We have a test _tomorrow_!" Another accidental save from Zora. It is quite helpful.  
Ms. Bitterman disposed of our picture, and of course changed our seats. The two boys gave Tawni questioning looks and I wasn't able to do a thing about it. From across the room, I saw Tawni's eyes meet mine, sharing our secret without a word. And one last time, I got a good glimpse of Tawni's underwear.

"Ugh!" Sonny sighed. "Who can concentrate when we have to film our best skit tomorrow?" Sonny sunk further into the couch. "On top of our test and our skit, we can't be left alone without something happening…"  
As if on cue, Tawni wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck from behind. "Well, who can concentrate with such a pretty girl in the room?

Grinning, she looked up at Tawni who was exchanging a sly grin. "Aw. Thanks. Who know Tawni Heart could be so mushy?"

Tawni looked down, quite confused. "I was talking about me." and pointed at the mirror at our reflection. Jokingly, I slapped her arm. Over the past few days, we learned to adapt to each other's sense of humor. "Why don't you just ask Zora for help?" That would be the best for the two of us considering the lack of concentration when we get together in the same room. "Separate rooms of course. Your mom won't let us film the sketch if you fail this test, so we definitely need to get you on point with this math thing…"  
I pouted up at Tawni. "Aw. Does the great Tawni Heart need little ol' Sonny from Wisconsin?" I puckered my lips and closed my eyes, awaiting a kiss. Instead, I felt Tawni walk around the couch and cup my face.  
"I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you more than a flower needs rain, more than a balloon needs air, more than you need a spray tan." She chuckled.

I looked down at my skin. I always felt I had a fair complexion. "I need a spray tan?"

She wrapped her arms around me once more. "More than a balloon needs air." She still felt me looking down at my supposed pale complexion.

She leveled my face to hers and whispered. "I need you." She gently planted a kiss onto both of my cheeks and smiled. "Even if we don't film this, it won't matter… I just love knowing that you'll come through for me." Her smile got wider and her eyes watered up. "You won't be there for me because I'm Tawni Heart; you'll be there for me because you want to see me happy." Slowly, I felt my eyes fill up as well, nearly creating a stream down my face. My smile soon matched hers and our lips met, so incredibly in sync with every possible feeling in the room.

Suddenly, the odd pressure of success drifted away, even if it was for these few moments. I didn't have to think about my grades, my mom, or Marshall, or Miss Bitterman. I only had to worry about my Tawni and my happiness.  
"Okay, enough with this mushy stuff." Tawni stated, pulling me closer to her by the collar and smothering my face with hers. The opportunity to study seemed to drift further and further away. Our bodies had something more important to tend to.

The study session with Zora didn't go as well as planned. I was simply in Tawni land the entire time. Even with her not in the same room, she's a complete distraction. Fumbling with my pencil case, I pulled out a purple gel pen and studied it for a brief moment. _Was this seriously what I wanted to do?_  
After thinking it over, I sat in my room, writing little tips and hints for my geometry test onto the palm of my hand. "Rhombus… isosceles…" I sighed, noticing that I was running out of room and out of time. "Stupid proofs and their complicated sequential order..."  
As the birds sang outside my window, I crawled out of bed and hoped for what I knew would be impossible. Hopefully I'll get an A… Hopefully, I won't get caught… Hopefully Tawni and I would be able to shoot this one skit. Sadly, I'm a very optimistic person.  
My mother was already standing in the kitchen with food and a speech already prepared. "Are you ready for the test, Sonny?" I kept my head low and nodded, taking a sip of the tall glass of orange juice that my mom already placed out for me. "And I hope you studied." I rolled my eyes once she had her back turned to me. "'Cause you know the rules; Grades first, show second." I mimicked her mouth movements, already knowing what was going to fall from her mouth. Going to grab my fork, I totally forgot about the writing. My purple covered hand jerked back towards me and I switched hands. Poking at the eggs was a great distraction. "And it will be back to Wisconsin for the both of us."  
My orange juice lurched back up from my throat and practically all over my eggs. "Mom, that's globally unfair!" I spat in disbelief. I only thought of being grounded or just punished, not my life turned inside out and having my new life torn from me before it had a chance to begin. Tons of other thoughts raced through my mind, mainly about you-know-who but I stand by what I say when I declared it unfair.  
With a much more calm, yet uneasy tone, she said, "You know the deal, or do I have to explain myself again?" I looked down at my inked up hand and nodded. Now, I definitely have to pass this test even if it's by the hairs of Miss Bitterman's chinny chin chin.


	6. Party Time

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a few months, but I decided to hope back on the story. The writing style will be quite different…

Chapter 6

The two girls sat in their dressing room, trying to go over some of their math notes before their test. Tawni threw down her notes and ran to her vanity to apply more lip-gloss.

"Are you ready for the test?" Tawni asked, leaning closer to Sonny.

Looking down at her feet she nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She bit her lip and revealed the writing on her hand.

"Oh, little Miss Wisconsin is being a bad girl." She teased as she mounted her co-star and wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck.

Sonny sighed. "I know, but I'm not proud of it." She grabbed Tawni by the hips and pulled her closer. "My mom said that if I fail this test, I couldn't be apart of the show…"

Tawni gasped but quickly changed her tone. "Don't worry, Sonny." She kissed her on her nose. "You'll do fine, I mean," she grabbed her by the wrist and held her arm up. "you do have all the answers right here."

Sonny finally put on a smile. "Yeah… you're right." She pulled Tawni into her, pressing her freshly glossed lips against her. "Mmm…" she smiled against her lips. "Cocoa macho cocoa."

"Our favorite." She giggled, giving Sonny another taste of her cocoa macho cocoa lip-gloss. Tawni traced the outline of Sonny's lips with her tongue, slowly inching it's way inside of her mouth. Sonny giggled at her attempts, and finally let her tongue fully enter. Gently, Sonny bit down drawing a wide smile from Tawni Hart.

_Moo! _Her alarm rang, causing her to fling Tawni off of her lap and crash down onto the floor. "Ow…"

"I'm so sorry, Tawni! I didn't mean…"

Tawni's lips quickly interrupted what would be another Sonny rant. "It's fine. I don't want to get caught as much as you do…"

"Thanks, Tawni… but I really am…" she interrupted her soon to be ranting, again.

"Let's get ready for the test." She extended her hand and lift Sonny to her feet.

"Okay. I just have to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll meet up with you."

---

Sonny exited the bathroom stall with many thoughts running through her mind. There was a huge possibility of her failing the test… of her not being a part of the show… and her loosing Tawni. She checked her make up, her hair and her hand…

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, realizing she washed the gel pen right off her hand. "Uh… triangle?" she attempted to read the words on her hand. "Aw! I can't read _any _of this!" she pouted, finally coming to the conclusion to simply wipe the rest off her hand, and take the test.

---

Sonny quickly made her way into the classroom, practically slipping in her heels. "Sonny!" Tawni whispered. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, Miss Bitterman…" she apologized before settling down into her chair.

"Now that Miss Munroe decided to join us, we can now begin." Miss Bitterman shot one of her well practiced and prepared scowls before turning her back.

"I accidentally washed the answers off my hand." Sonny urgently whispered, flashing Tawni her clean hand.

Tawni gasped, remembering their conversation from earlier. "But…" Tawni looked up, realizing Miss Bitterman was scowling in their direction. "Good luck." She smiled at Sonny sympathetically.

_On an isosceles triangle, x equals 2. What is the exact measurement of each angle? …That's easy! _Sonny jotted down the answer to the first question. _This test is so easy! _Sonny smiled, scanning over the other questions of the test. _What was I so worried about?_ She gave a thumbs up to Tawni, who gave her a wink.

After Zora, Sonny was the next person to put her pencil down. She folded her hands over her test paper in excitement, waiting for the time to be up. Tawni kicked her chair to get her attention. "Are we fucking later?" She mouthed, with a huge smile on her face.

With a goofy smile, Sonny nodded. She began to fidget in her seat, looking forward to not only her grade, but for her reward.

"Alright!" Miss Bitterman shouted a milli-second before the timer sounded. "Pencils down Tawni, Nico… Grady." Grady kept scribbling. "Grady!"

"Oh, I was almost done!" he slammed his pencil on a desk.

"Dude, you were drawing a dinosaur." Nico stated, looking over at his unfinished picture of what resembled a dinosaur/puppy.

"Let's celebrate." Tawni excitedly grabbed a hold of Sonny's arm and dragged her back to the dressing room.

"I didn't get my grade back yet." She pouted, opening the door on Tawni's side of their dressing room.

"So, we can still _celebrate_!" she smiled, slamming the door shut behind them using Sonny's body. "Oh, that's what we should call it from now on."

Sonny giggled. "There's a celebration in my pants and only Tawni's invited." They both began to laugh, while Tawni was still working her _magic._

"Stupid buttons are getting in the way of the party!" Tawni huffed, struggling with the buttons. "Ah, there we go." Tawni said, triumphantly as she undid the final button on her jeans.

Sonny laughed as she pushed her jeans completely off and fell backwards. Tawni couldn't help but laugh at Sonny's klutzy actions right before what was supposed to be an intimate moment.

"I can't believe you just fell!" They were both on the floor, holding their sides.

Zora appeared in the air vent. "What's so funny?" Despite the position they were caught in, they were still laughing.

"Sonny fell backwards without her pants!" she pointed at Sonny who was still trying to grab some air.

"It seems like they're both replacing me as the weird one around here." Zora rolled her eyes and closed the vent.

"That was close." She mouthed to Sonny, still laughing.

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should take a rain check on that party?" she bit her lip.

"Yeah." Sonny stood up, offering her a hand. "That was too close." Tawni handed Sonny her jeans and pulled them on. "We can just go into the cafeteria. I'll give you an Australian Kiss later." She said with a wink.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "What's an Australian Kiss?"

"It's like a French Kiss, but down _under_." They giggled, leaving the dressing room.

---

"I have to find a way to get Sonny away from those Randoms…" Chad exclaimed. "She's always hanging around them, laughing, giggling, joking, over-acting…" he slammed his fist on his vanity.

"Maybe…" he shook his finger. "just maybe I can lure Sonny at my birthday party."

"Oh, you are an absolute genius." He said to his reflection, storming out of his dressing room.

A/N: Please, tell me what you think. The story and writing style changed a tad bit.


	7. Lesbos

A/N: AHHHH! It's been so long since I updated _this _story. Trust me, there will be more and longer parts. I was just actually busy at work today. More updates to come! I promise!

Chapter 7

"What up, what up, what up?" Chad said smugly as he made his entrance into the Commisionary.

Sonny and Tawni looked up from their breakfast. "What do you want, Chad?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"I got two invites to my birthday with your names on it." he said, swavely pulling out two invitations from the inside of his blazer.

"Thanks?"

"Oooo. You got the Jo-Bros to come?" Tawni asked, impressed. "And Ashley Tisdale?"

Sonny looked up, unimpressed. "We _may_ be able to make it."

Tawni's jaw dropped. "And _we're _definitely going to try, right Sonny?" She looked at her girl friend and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll see you ladies there." he said as he walked out.

oOoOo

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"Because, my best friend Lucy is flying in from Wisconsin this weekend and I didn't want her to feel left out."

Tawni pulled out the invitation and read. "Tawni + Guest. That means you can bring someone. Why don't you bring her to the party?"

Sonny shrugged. "She's never been to a Hollywood party. It might be too overwhelming for her."

"It'll be fun." she said with her arms wrapped around Sonny's neck.

"Fine." Sonny smiled, finally giving in. "But I don't have a dress to wear."

Tawni laughed. "Well, my closet is huge. I'm pretty sure you can find something!"

oOoOo

"Lucy!" Sonny greeted her enthusiastically.

"Sonny!" When Lucy pulled away from the hug, she saw Tawni Hart. "Oh. My. Gosh!" she said as she ran to hug Tawni.

Tawni nervously hugged Lucy, unsure of how to react. "Hey, Lulu."

"So what are we going to do first in _Hollywood!"_ she asked excitedly.

"Well, we can bring you up Melrose and Beverly Hills."

"That'd be a great idea." Sonny chimed in.

"It's going to be me and Sonny's first time out as a couple..."

"Yeah." Sonny immediately jumped in. "A couple of crazy teenagers!"

Tawni shot her a look which went completely unseen by Lucy. "Yeah. Us wacky teenagers, out on the town."

"This is going to be awesome!" Lucy exclaimed.

Sonny gave Tawni an nervous and apologetic smile before they set off on their day in Hollywood.

oOoOo

"How could you not tell your best friend that we're dating?"

Sonny pouted. "We're supposed to keep it out of the media, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I don't think your best friend is going to tell anyone."

"I don't know how she'll react. I don't even think she would accept it." she crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes. "I don't want to lose a friend because of what I am."

"Being a lesbian doesn't define who you are. It's just a tiny part of you." she paused and softened her voice. "I don't like you because you're a lesbian. I like you for the amazing person you are." The sides of Sonny's lips curled, and Tawni gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"That's really sweet, Tawni."

"I have a sweet side." she defended. "Now, how about that party?"

"Right! We still have to pick out that dress."

Tawni laughed. "I didn't mean _that _party. I meant the one in your pants." Her and Tawni exchanged grins and triple checked if thier dressing room was locked.

oOoOo

Chads birthday party was a lot better than Sonny anticipated it to be. The performance were well done, and the food was amazing. The buffet table was huge, and the best part of it was:it was all free.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad added himself to the conversation. "Enjoying the part-ay?" he asked as he did a pumping motion into the air.

"Yeah."

"You're... you're... you're..."

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Amazing? Best actor of our generation?" he winked. "Well, I'm all of those."

"And an annoying pain in my..."

"Hey, hey. Let's keep this party at a PG level, thank you."

"I was going to say butt." Sonny said with her arms crossed.

Lucy still remained speechless in the precence of _The _Chad Dylan Cooper. "So, ladies..."

"Bring out the cake!" someone yelled from the crowd, and everyone began to chant.

"BRB, girls. I gotta give the people what they want, and that's a peice of Chad." Sonny and Tawni rolled their eyes as he stepped up onto the stage.

"He's such a pompuse jerk."

"What'd you mean!" Lucy finally found words to say. "He's super hot."

"Well, when you know him like we know him, he's totally not."

"I'm going to go mingle with Miss Tisdale." Tawni said, skipping over to the other tall blonde. "Yoo-hoo! Ashley!"

They spent most of their night dancing, and trying to avoid Chad, which wasn't easy.

"I love your hair." Tawni gushed. "I can't believe you do it yourself."

Ashley shrugged. "Don't be fooled. It takes forever for it to look like this." she said as she stroked her prized hair.

"And you have amazing nails!" she said, admiring another one of her features.

"So," Sonny appeared, sweaty from dancing. "I haven't seen Tawni, my co-star, my buddy, my pal all night." She laughed forcifully.

"Um, can I talk to you over there?" Tawni asked, pointing to the bathrooms.

"Of course, _friend!" _

Tawni walked Sonny into the girls bathroom and began, "Are you taking the jealous tone with me?"

"Are you flirting with some movie reject?"

"I'm a girl. Girls talk about that stuff!" she protested.

"Well, not like _that!"_

"Sonny! How could you think I was flirting with her?"

Sonny retracted. "I dunno."

Tawni wrapped her arms around Sonny and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't want anyone else when I have you." Sonny looked up at the blonde and brought their lips together.

"Sonny!"

Tawni and Sonny jumped apart from one another with a yelp. "Lucy! It's not... what... it... looks... like..."

"Like what? It doesn't look like my best friend and my idol are lesbos! Cause that's exactly what it looks like!" she stated before leavng the bathroom.

"Oh no." Sonny said before they ran after her. "I hope we catch her before she says anything!"


End file.
